


Trying my best

by Agent_of_Once_Upon_a_Tardis



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: After the second episode, Gen, I kinda want John and Lauren to be a thing but not at the same time, just a scene I wished had happened, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_of_Once_Upon_a_Tardis/pseuds/Agent_of_Once_Upon_a_Tardis
Summary: I suck at summaries. Lauren overextended her powers and I wish they had shown more of the aftermath. First fic on here but I used to write on ff.net.





	Trying my best

Lauren was helping bandage a younger girls arm. She didn’t know where her mom or brother went, she assumed helping people as well.   
“Okay, you should be good for now, just make sure it doesn’t start to look infected” she explains and pats the girl's leg before standing. As soon as she stands up she instantly feels dizzy and sways, causing her to hold onto a column. Lauren attempts to shake away the feeling when a hand appears on her shoulder. She jumps slightly causing the throbbing in her head to intensify.   
“Hey sorry, you okay?” The voice belonging to the hand asks, her vision clears and sees John standing in front of her.   
“Yeah I’m fine” she sighs despite the pounding   
“No, you’re not. You overextended your powers today, you need to get some rest.” He insisted as he started steering her toward the beds set up and making her sit down on one.   
“No I told you, I’m fine. Besides, I wanna help!” She exclaims as she stands again but is overcome by dizziness and is caught by John again.   
“No, my guess is that you’ve never used your powers this much is such a short amount of time and it’s just catching up to you.” John explains as he lays his hand on her forehead like her mother does when she’s sick.   
“When I first got them I used them a lot, to learn to control them, but since then not so much” she explains as she screws her eyes shut and runs her fingers through her hair.   
“Come on lay down” he sighs as he gently pushes her down and begins to take her shoes off. “When did yours develop?” John asks   
“Little over three years ago. God, I should have told Andy or my parents. Then we wouldn’t have been as surprised by this and none of this would have happened” Lauren cries as her covers her face with her hand. “I’m so sorry this is all my fault.” But John gently pulls her hands away from her face   
“None of this is your fault. You were in trouble and we helped you. I would do it again if I had to.” He explains as he pulls the blankets up around her. “Now go to sleep, I’ll tell your mom and brother where you are” John explains but Lauren’s eyes are already closed when he finishes speaking. Marcos is behind him finishing with another mutant. Obviously noticed the pair.  
“Is she okay?” Marcos asks   
“I think she will be once she sleeps. She got her powers over three years ago and never told anyone. She learned to use and control them all by herself” he says while shaking his head slightly   
“Seriously? That impressive, most can’t do that. I’m a little worried that her brother might be a different story.” Marcos sighs scratching his head. John nods and crosses her arms “We’ll cross that rode when we come to it.” John explains “He has a better support system than most”. Marcos nods in agreement


End file.
